My Unromantic Boyfriend
by nanaspineapple
Summary: Punya pacar yang tidak romantis memang sulit. Bertahanlah, Kim Ryeowook. Dia mencintaimu, kok / Yewook / Drama-romance / HighSchool!AU / Last chapter update / HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM RYEOWOOK !
1. Three Fucking Months

**CHAPTER ONE**

Title:My Unromantic Boyfriend – Three Fucking Months  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Yewook, slight!Kyumin  
Genre:Drama, romance  
Rating:T  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Summary:Punya pacar yang tidak romantis memang sulit. Bertahanlah, Kim Ryeowook. Dia mencintaimu, kok.

A/n:sebenernya ini cuma kayak drabble tapi chaptered. Tiap chapter gak ada yang sampe 2000 kata. Jadi jangan minta dipanjangin lagi. Ini ff saya buat tahun lalu. Udah gak bisa (baca:males) diedit/ditambahin lagi

* * *

Sambil mengetik pesan pada ibuku bahwa aku akan pulang telat, aku terus berjalan menuruni tangga. Setelah pesan terkirim, aku mempercepat langkahku dan menyusuri lorong kelas satu. Aku hampir saja menabrak pintu ruang guru yang tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Ah, maaf." Sebuah suara barithon muncul dari balik pintu. "Ryeowook-_ah_?"

Aku mendongak untuk melihat wajah yang sangat kukenal. Mata sipit yang seharusnya tajam tapi justru terlihat polos, menatap mataku. "Wool _Hyung_.. kau mengagetkanku," kataku sambil menepuk lengannya pelan.

"Maaf. Kau belum pulang?" Jongwoon _Hyung_ menyampirkan tasnya di bahunya sambil menutup pintu ruang guru. Dia melangkah dan aku mengikutinya.

"Belum.. kau sendiri? Kukira kau ada kegiatan klub." Aku mengangkat kepalaku agar bisa melihat wajahnya yang menatap lurus ke depan.

"Suaraku sedang serak jadi aku tidak ikut latihan."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, jangan khawatir."

Lalu hening.

Aaah, selalu saja begini. Walaupun kami sepasang kekasih, tapi kami jarang pulang bersama. Dan sekalinya pulang bersama, selalu kaku begini. Sekarang aku menyesal menerimanya waktu dia memintaku jadi pacarnya. Harusnya aku mengenalnya dulu sebelum jadi pacarnya, kalau begitu aku kan tidak perlu sering terperangkap dalam situasi menyebalkan seperti ini.

Bosan, aku memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Emm, kau makan apa malam ini?" dia menatapku sebentar, lalu memalingkan wajah dan berpikir. Aku bertanya begitu karena dia tinggal sendiri—sebenarnya dengan hewan peliharaannya—dan dia tidak terlalu pandai memasak. Dia pasti akan memintaku memasak di rumahnya.

"Aku belum tahu.. aku sedang malas makan," jawabnya sambil menghela napas. "Kau mau ke rumahku dan masak untukku?"

Nah, sip. "Eh?!" aku membelalakkan mataku dengan sengaja. Rencanaku berhasil. Nanti di rumahnya aku mau minta putus! "Baiklah.. kalau begitu, ayo belanja dulu."

Di supermarket, Jongwoon _Hyung_ membawa keranjang belanjaan dan membiarkanku mengambil bahan makanan yang dibutuhkan. Sewaktu aku bilang akan masak nasi goreng, dia hanya mengangguk dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

Lagi-lagi suasana yang kaku dan menyebalkan.. tak apa, tak apa. Sebentar lagi aku akan bebas dari semua ini. Aku hanya perlu bersabar sedikit. Setelah dia selesai membayar, aku mengecek belanjaannya lagi.

"Eh, kau membelikanku pudding ini?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat sebuah cup pudding rasa anggur yang kusukai. Dia tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Iya, kau suka, kan? Aku belikan tiga. Tadi aku mau belikan lebih banyak, tapi aku tidak bawa uang sebanyak itu."

Aaah, berhenti mendadak bersikap manis seperti itu!

**oooooooooooooo**

Saat masuk ke rumahnya, aku menunggunya meletakkan tas belanja di counter sebelum aku berkata jujur bahwa aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini.

"Mau masak sekarang? Atau mau istirahat dulu?" tanya-nya sambil menghampiriku. Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam dan mempersiapkan diriku.

"Aku mau pu—"

KRUYUUUUUUUUUUUKK

Hening.

KENAPA HARUS DI SAAT BEGINI SIH?!

"Kau.. kau mau pudding? Tunggu sebentar biar kuambilkan. Kau duduk saja," katanya sambil menghampiri meja makan dan menarik satu kursi untukku duduk.

Tidak! Tidak begini! Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu! "Bu-bukan, aku.."

"Hm?" dia menatapku sambil tersenyum, menungguku untuk melanjutkan kata-kataku. Sekarang aku tidak tahu mau bilang apa. Bentuk mata yang tajam namun terlihat polos itu sudah mengambil alih semua kesadaranku. Kenapa kau harus terlihat begitu polos, _Hyung_?

"Ambilkan tiga-tiganya.." kataku sambil menunduk dan duduk di kursi. Dia mengangguk dan sedikit berlari ke dapur.

Lagi-lagi aku harus berdebat dengan pikiranku sendiri. Aku melirik Jongwoon _Hyung_ yang sedang membuka tas belanja di atas counter untuk mengeluarkan pudding yang kuminta. Dia mengeluarkan ketiganya dan berbalik untuk menuju ke meja makan. Aku bergegas berbalik dan pura-pura tidak tahu. Tapi tiba-tiba aku merasakan gelas puding yang dingin itu ditempelkan di pipiku.

Sewaktu aku berteriak karena kaget, dua lengan kuat melingkar di sekitar leherku, dan bisa kulihat wajah Jongwoon _Hyung_ di bahuku, tersenyum lebar sambil menatapku. Dia tertawa kecil sambil menekan pipinya di bahuku. Pudding yang ada di tangannya diletakkan di meja dan dia memelukku lebih erat. "Kamu manis sekali," ujarnya.

Tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak naik dan memegang tangannya, seolah mencegahnya agar tidak pergi. Aku menoleh dan kami saling bertatapan, lalu tertawa bersama. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi.. tingkah polosnya ini membuatku lupa semua rencanaku tadi. "Ayo makan puddingnya bersama-sama, _Hyung_," ajakku. Dia mengangguk sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di sebelahku.

Selama kami makan pudding itu, dia bercerita padaku seolah aku ini ibunya. Dia bercerita dengan riang, antusias, dan aku mendengarkannya baik-baik. Aku tahu, dia cukup talkative dan aku lebih suka mendengarkan, mungkin karena itulah kami cukup cocok.

Saat dia selesai bercerita, suasana hening lagi. Aku menatapnya yang sedang menyendok pudding ke mulutnya. Mengunyahnya perlahan dan menelannya. Mau tak mau aku menatap lehernya dan tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibirku. Tapi aku cepat-cepat tersadar. "_Hyung_," panggilku. Dia mendongak dengan mulut masih mengunyah. "Sudah berapa lama kita jadian?"

"Err.. tiga bulan?"

Ya, kami sudah jadian selama tiga bulan sialan. Tak ada perkembangan sama sekali. Di sekolah jarang bertemu, jarang pulang bersama, belum pernah gandengan tangan, kami bahkan belum melakukan ciuman pertama kami.

Tiga bulan lalu saat akhir musim dingin dia memintaku jadi pacarnya. Sekarang hampir di akhir musim semi menjelang musim panas, dan kami bahkan belum punya rencana untuk liburan musim panas kami.

Aku sudah banyak berpikir tentang hubungan ini. Dua bulan awal hubungan kami masih kaku, dan belakangan aku selalu mengajaknya kencan, pulang bareng, atau setidaknya makan siang bersama di sekolah, tapi dia selalu tidak bisa. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya, dan sekarang aku ragu kalau dia memang menyukaiku.

Kadang aku bisa melihat itu (bahwa dia menyukaiku) dari matanya yang selalu menatapku dengan riang. Satu-satunya hal yang dia lakukan seperti apa yang seseorang lakukan pada pasangannya adalah memeluk dan merangkulku. Sayangnya, itu terjadi bukan pada suasana yang romantis, itu biasa terjadi bahkan dalam hubungan persahabatan, dia melakukannya karena dia senang menyentuh orang lain, senang bersama dengan orang lain. Dan aku mulai berpikir dia ingin jadian denganku karena dia tidak punya banyak teman. Dia jadian denganku agar tidak kesepian. Itu mungkin saja.

Aku tahu di kelasnya dia bersahabat dengan orang China bernama Hankyung. Dia juga anggota paduan suara yang populer, dan di klub itu dia hanya berteman dengan Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Lee Jinki dan Shim Changmin yang sering latihan dengannya. Di antara sekitar tiga puluh orang anggota paduan suara, suara Jongwoon _Hyung_ sebenarnya yang paling bagus. Dia ketua dari klub yang paling populer bahkan di luar sekolah kami. Hanya saja, dulu sebelum bergabung dengan klub itu, dia terlalu pendiam dan hampir tidak punya teman. Karena itu, walaupun posisinya sudah seperti sekarang, tidak terlalu mengubah keadaannya. Dia masih pendiam seperti dulu. Dia masih seperti dulu. Mungkin tak ada yang berubah.

"Oh iya, besok hari Minggu kau ada acara?" tanya Jongwoon _Hyung_, menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Emm, sepertinya tidak. Memang kenapa?"

"Klubku akan pergi ke SMA Daeleun untuk lomba. Kau datang, ya. Aku pasti akan semangat menyanyi kalau melihatmu di bangku penonton. SMA kita pasti menang kalau kau datang."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk sambil berjanji padanya bahwa aku akan datang. Dia mencubit pipiku dan kami tertawa bersama.

Baiklah, aku akan mencoba untuk bertahan denganmu sebentar lagi..

* * *

A/n 2:Merasa familiar dengan jalan ceritanya?

Jujur, saya memang terinspirasi dari manga karangan Yasuko-san berjudul Tsubaki-chan no Nayamigoto (atau di sini judulnya Falling for Tsubaki-chan), ada yang pernah baca?  
Sebenernya ide soal bikin ff tentang Jongwoon yang gak romantis udah dari dulu, dari dulu banget. Tapi setelah baca manga itu, saya pinjem dikit lah ceritanya /gak kreatif/

Tapi secara keseluruhan ceritanya beda kok. Jauh malah. Ini paling dasar ceritanya aja yang saya bikin agak sama.

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B


	2. First Date

**CHAPTER TWO**

Title:My Unromantic Boyfriend – First Date  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Yewook, slight!Kyumin, buat yang ini ada Kyuwooknya  
Genre:Drama, romance  
Rating:T  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Summary:Punya pacar yang tidak romantis memang sulit. Bertahanlah, Kim Ryeowook. Dia mencintaimu, kok.

A/n:warning aja, di chapter ini ada nc-an dikit. Cuma dikit, jadi ratenya gak saya ganti

* * *

Kyuhyun menghampiriku sambil membawa buku yang kami gunakan untuk latihan menyanyi. "_Hyuuuung,_" rengeknya, "bagaimana cara menyanyikan bagian ini? Daritadi aku salah terus.."

Aku melihat bagian yang ditunjuknya saat Jinki ikut melihat buku yang Kyuhyun pegang. "Ah, iya. Bagian itu juga aku tidak bisa. Ajari kami, _Hyung_."

Beginilah keseharianku sebagai ketua klub paduan suara. Anggota yang lain terus-menerus datang padaku untuk bertanya bagaimana cara menyanyikan yang ini atau apakah suaraku sudah cukup tinggi atau berapa oktaf paling tinggi yang bisa kucapai atau ketua, kapan istirahatnya atau bukuku sobeek~ atau ketua, apa aku boleh pulang dan hal-hal lain yang membuatku ingin bunuh diri.

Masuk ke klub paduan suara adalah keputusanku sendiri, karena aku suka bernyanyi. Dan sekarang aku menyalahkan suaraku yang terlalu bagus sampai aku diangkat jadi ketua. Sekarang setelah aku jadi ketua dan beban satu-persatu mulai menimpaku, aku tidak boleh lari. Ini tanggung jawabku.

"Aku lelah sekali latihan untuk akhir minggu nanti.." keluh Kyuhyun sambil menutup bukunya. "Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa kencan dengan Minimiku tercintaa~" aku hanya tertawa kecil sambil memasukkan bukuku ke dalam tas. "Kau bagaimana, _Hyung_? Tak ada rencana dengan Wookie?"

"Dia akan menonton kita saat akhir minggu nanti," jawabku sambil menyampirkan tasku di bahu. Kyuhyun menghela napas bosan.

"Itu bukan rencana kalian, _Hyung_.. coba aku tanya, kalian sudah kencan belum?"

"..belum, sih.."

"_Hyung_, sekali-sekali bersikaplah sebagai pacarnya. Dia itu butuh perhatian lebih, dia ingin diperhatikan olehmu, jangan bersikap pasif seperti ini, kasihan dia."

Aku hanya diam mendengar semua celotehan Kyuhyun sampai akhirnya dia berhenti bicara karena Lee Sungmin, kekasihnya, memanggilnya dan mengajaknya pulang bersama. Sungmin juga ada kegiatan klub jadi mereka sama-sama pulang sore. Sedangkan Ryeowook, dia memang ikut klub, tapi jadwalnya tidak sepadat jadwal klubku, jadi pasti dia sudah pulang.

Aku memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang bergandengan dengan Sungmin yang beberapa belas langkah di depanku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi setiap kali aku bersama dengan Ryeowook, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Kyuhyun benar, aku terlalu pasif.

Sebenarnya, sebelum Kyuhyun masuk SMA ini, dia berpacaran dengan Ryeowook selama enam bulan, itulah kenapa dia tahu banyak hal tentang Ryeowook. Jelas sekali kalau Kyuhyun itu tipe laki-laki yang aktif, tidak pasif sepertiku. Aku tahu dia hampir melakukan seks dengan Ryeowook di kamarnya kalau _noona_nya tidak pulang. Dia menceritakan itu sebelum aku jadian dengan Ryeowook, dan kalau kuingat sekarang, rasanya menyakitkan sekali. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook putus karena sama-sama merasa tidak cocok. Dan kadang aku merasa hal yang sama juga akan terjadi padaku.

"Wool _Hyung_~"

Aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil. Tapi Hankyung sudah lebih dulu merangkulku dan mengacak-acak rambutku. "Sudah kubilang yang boleh memanggilku begitu hanya Ryeowook, kau ini.." keluhku.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu~ ngomong-ngomong, di mana dia?"

"Sudah pulang."

"Kau nggak pulang dengannya?"

"Klubnya selesai lebih dulu daripada aku."

Setelah aku bilang begitu, perjalanan kami dipenuhi ocehan Hankyung soal kepasifanku dalam menjalin hubungan. Aku tahu, aku tidak berpengalaman pacaran. Ryeowook pacar pertamaku, dia orang pertama yang terlihat begitu bersinar sampai aku tertarik padanya. Tapi saat aku sudah menjadi pacarnya, sifatku justru begini.

**oooooooooooooo**

"Aku pulang.." salamku saat masuk ke dalam apartemenku. Tak ada jawaban, aku tahu itu. Aku selalu berseru begitu setiap sampai rumah, walaupun di sini aku tinggal sendiri. Orangtuaku dan adikku tinggal di Cheonan. Tinggal tiga tahun sendirian itu sepi sekali rasanya.

Ponselku berbunyi dan aku mengambilnya dari sakuku. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Ryeowook. _Hyung, kau makan apa untuk makan malam?_ tanyanya. Aku berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab _Mungkin aku makan semangkuk ramen_ yang pendek. Jawabannya datang dengan cepat, _:( jangan makan makanan instan terus, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu.. :(( akan kubuatkan makan siang untukmu, kau mau apa~? ^^_ aku tertawa kecil sebelum mengetik _apapun asal itu masakanmu, wook-_ah dan mengirimnya.

Akhirnya, untuk pertamakalinya, kami akan makan siang bersama.

**oooooooooooooo**

"Tadaaa! Sandwich!" serunya girang sambil membuka kotak bekal yang dibawakannya untukku. Aku tersenyum lebar sambil mengambil sepotong sandwich itu dan menggigitnya. Dia memandangku dalam-dalam. "Bagaimana?"

Aku menelannya, tidak tahu bagaimana harus mendeskripsikan rasa sandwich ini. "Ibuku pernah membuatkanku sandwich, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi.. yang ini jauh lebih sempurna daripada itu."

"Benarkah?! Syukurlah.. kalau begitu makan lagi, ya?"

"Kau bercanda? Aku akan menghabiskannya."

Dia tertawa kecil sambil mengambil sepotong sandwich dan memakannya.

Kami menghabiskan waktu makan siang dalam keheningan seperti di saat lain saat kami sedang berdua seperti biasa. Namun atmosfir kali ini tidak sekaku biasanya dan aku menyukai atmosfir ini.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana kalau akhir minggu ini setelah kau lomba di SMA Daeleun, kita kencan?"

"Ah, di dekat SMA Daeleun ada sebuah café yang baru dibuka. Kau akan menyukai tempat itu. Kita kencan di sana saja."

"Janji, ya?"

"Iya~"

Kuakui ini sebuah perkembangan hebat, hari ini untuk pertamakalinya kami makan siang bersama, dan akhir minggu ini untuk pertamakalinya kami akan kencan. Aku tidak boleh menghancurkannya. Aku akan memperbaiki hubungan kami. Pasti.

**oooooooooooooo**

"Panaaas~" keluh Jinki sambil mengibas-ngibaskan bukunya di depan wajahnya. Keringat mengucur dari dahinya.

Sejak tadi latihan terus tertunda karena suhu yang panas. Semua anggota terus-menerus mengeluh padaku soal AC yang rusak, dan aku terus memberitahu mereka bahwa aku sudah minta pihak sekolah untuk memperbaikinya. Masalahnya sekarang sudah hari terakhir bulan Mei dan suhu semakin panas, tapi AC malah rusak.

Aku sendiri juga sebenarnya kepanasan sekali, saputanganku hampir basah semua karena kupakai untuk mengelap keringat di wajah dan leherku. Donghae yang biasanya akan bermanja-manja padaku sambil memelukku dan mengeluh, kali ini sudah terkapar tidak berdaya di lantai. Duduk bersandar di dinding sambil menempelkan es yang dibalut handuk ke dahinya. Dia tidak suka bulan Juni dan Juli, dimana musim panas seperti neraka baginya. Mungkin karena dia lahir di pertengahan bulan Oktober. Jinki yang biasanya akan duduk beberapa meter di depan AC, kali ini hanya bisa menatap lemas ke arah AC yang masih belum diperbaiki.

Aku menatap kalender di ponselku. Sekarang hari Jum'at dan penampilan kami di SMA Daeleun sekitar empat hari lagi. Bulan Juni. Bulan Juni. Bulan Juni.

"Nanti penampilan kita di SMA Daeleun diiringi musik dari klub musik, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatapku. Aku mengangguk dan dia langsung tersenyum lebar. "Yeeei~ berarti Minimiku juga akan ikuutt~"

"Aku boleh pinjam dia tidak?"

"Hah?"

**oooooooooooooo**

"Hah?! Kau mau kencan dengan Ryeowook?!" Hankyung menatapku tidak percaya. Aku cemberut.

"Kenapa? Aneh ya? Kim Jongwoon tidak cocok untuk kencan dengan pacarnya, ya?" tanyaku kesal.

"Bukan itu.. aku ikut senang, akhirnya kau bisa kencan juga.."

"Tapi aku belum pernah kencan sebelumnyaa.. aku selalu menghancurkan saat-saat kami berdua karena aku tidak pandai membangun situasi, aku juga tidak pandai bicara, aku pasif.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Beritahu aku, _Hyung_~" rengekku sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Hankyung yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Kau bodoh atau apa, sih? Kau suka sekali bicara, kan? Kau suka membagi cerita dengan orang lain, caramu berbicara pun sudah menarik. Ini bukan soal apa yang kau bicarakan, ini tentang interaksimu dengan dia!"

"Lalu.. kau mau menyuruhku apa?"

"Ajaklah dia bicara, banyak tersenyum, tatap matanya, biarkan dia bicara dan dengarkan dia, bicarakan tentang hubungan kalian, masa depan kalian, berjanjilah akan jadi lebih baik di masa depan, itu saja cukup."

"Kau yakin?"

"Kau meragukan sahabatmu?"

Aku menatapnya sebentar. "Baiklah."

Dia tersenyum dan memelukku. "Itu baru Jongwoon-ku!"

**oooooooooooooo**

Aku memencet bel beberapa kali, tapi tak ada jawaban. Aneh. Apa Ryeowook tidak ada di rumah?

"Ryeowook-_ah_?" panggilku. Tetap tak ada jawaban. Mungkin sebaiknya aku masuk saja.

Saat aku membuka pintu, seperti tak ada siapa-siapa di rumah. Tapi tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang samar-samar. Sepertinya dari kamar Ryeowook. Aku melangkah mendekat untuk memastikan—tunggu, apa yang kudengar tadi, erangan? Demi Tuhan, suara siapa itu?!

Aku melangkah ke kamar Ryeowook dan membuka pintunya, mataku melebar selebar yang mata sipitku bisa, tapi sepertinya tak selebar luka baru di hatiku.

Ryeowook, sedang berbaring di atas kasurnya, tanpa memakai apapun. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Cho Kyuhyun, di atasnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram paha Ryeowook dan mendorongnya untuk lebih terbuka. Seluruh juniornya ada di dalam Ryeowook. Tangan Ryeowook mencengkeram seprai dengan kuat. Erangan demi erangan keluar dari mulutnya dengan tidak terkendali; air mata dan keringat menetes menuruni wajahnya; bekas gigitan di lehernya terlihat jelas; _lebih dalam, Kyuhyun, lebih dalam,_ sekarang mulai keluar dari mulutnya.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahku dan menyeringai. "Dia lebih menginginkanku, _Hyung_. Sekarang pergilah. Jangan membuat juniorku melemas lagi."

"Apa – TIDAK, RYEOWOOK! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK!"

Kesadaranku terbuka sepenuhnya ketika kepalaku membentur tembok. Aku duduk dan melihat sekeliling. Ini kamarku. Ah, hanya mimpi? Aku menekan telapak tanganku ke dahiku sambil menghela napas lega. Aku bermimpi buruk, lalu kepalaku membentur tembok. Itu saja.

**ITU SAJA?**

Tak ada yang lebih buruk dibanding memimpikan pacarmu melakukan seks oleh temanmu yang sudah punya pacar. Kuharap mimpi tadi bukan pertanda apapun.

"Mimpi terburuk seumur hidupkuuuuuuuuuu!" teriakku sambil menjatuhkan diri ke kasur.

* * *

A/n2:ADA GAK KYUWOOK SHIPPER YANG MASIH BERANI BACA INI? /santai woy/  
sori ya tibatiba ada nc nya xD setiap cerita kan butuh surprise element :p  
sekali lagi maaaap, gak maksud koook~~ xD dan gak akan ada lagi jugak XD

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B


	3. Something About Jongwoon

**CHAPTER THREE**

Title:My Unromantic Boyfriend – Something About Jongwoon  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Yewook, slight!Kyumin  
Genre:Drama, romance  
Rating:T  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Summary:Punya pacar yang tidak romantis memang sulit. Bertahanlah, Kim Ryeowook. Dia mencintaimu, kok.

* * *

Baiklah. Hari ini kencan pertama kami. Jangan gugup, Kim Ryeowook. Kau bisa. Kau punya pengalaman pacaran lebih banyak dari Jongwoon. Sukseskan kencan pertama dengan pacar kedelapanmu ini. Semangat, Kim Ryeowook, semangat.

Aku memandang diriku sendiri di depan cermin. Kemeja putih dilapisi sweater tipis biru, celana jins ketat dan sepatu hitam. Rambut disisir rapi ke kiri. Tidak tampak buruk.

Pintu kamarku terbuka dan ibuku masuk. "Wook-_ah_, kenapa daritadi tidak keluar kamar—oh, kau mau ke mana?" Ibuku berdiri di sampingku dan memegang kedua pundakku sambil tersenyum melihat penampilanku.

"Itu.. klub paduan suara sekolahku akan berlomba di SMA Daeleun. Temanku memintaku menontonnya," jawabku jujur, kecuali pada bagian _teman_.

"Begitukah? Baiklah, jangan pulang kemalaman, ya. Berangkatlah, nanti kau telat."

"Iya, bu. Aku berangkat!"

"Hati-hati, ya!"

**oooooooooooooo**

"Ryeowook? Ryeowook, kan?" aku menoleh untuk melihat Hyukjae berdiri di belakangku. Dia lalu menghela napas lega. "Kau juga datang ke sini, ya?"

"Iya. Kau pasti mau melihat Donghae, kan?"

"Tentu saja! Setelah mereka selesai, kami mau kencan~"

"Aku juga nanti mau kencan dengan Wool _Hyung_~"

"Benarkah?! Wah, selamat, ya! Baiklah, ayo kita masuk!"

Kami masuk ke dalam GOR yang sudah diubah jadi panggung. Aku dan Hyukjae duduk di baris ketiga dari depan. Acara dibuka oleh penampilan dari klub paduan suara SMA Daeleun. Setelah beberapa penampilan dari beberapa SMA, akhirnya tiba giliran SMA kami.

Anggota paduan suara satu-persatu memasuki panggung. Aku bisa melihat Jongwoon _Hyung_ berdiri di baris depan, di tengah. Tatapannya lurus ke depan. Tatapannya serius seolah tak ada siapapun yang menonton. Aku lihat Donghae menoleh-noleh, melihat ke arah penonton sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap sosok Hyukjae. Dia langsung tersenyum sambil melambai ke arah Hyukjae. Hyukjae dengan semangat melambai dengan kedua tangannya.

Aku menatap ke arah Jongwoon _Hyung_ yang berdiri tegap. Aku terus melihatnya, berharap dia juga melihatku. Tapi dia hanya menatap ke depan, menunggu sampai semua anggota siap.

Nyanyian klub paduan suara kami sangat kompak dan teratur. Tidak ada yang menggunakan mic, tapi suara yang paling bisa kudengar adalah suara Jongwoon _Hyung_.

Di bagian akhir lagu, Jongwoon _Hyung_ banyak mengisi bagian backsound atau ad-libs. Suaranya menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Aku bisa merasakan perhatian seluruh penonton tertuju padanya.

Ketika lagunya selesai, tanpa sadar aku langsung berdiri dan bertepuk tangan sendiri sebelum diikuti penonton lain. Mata Jongwoon _Hyung_ terus membelalak menatapku selama aku bertepuk tangan. Aku tersenyum sambil melambai pelan ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum sebelum menatap ke depan lagi dan membungkuk kepada penonton.

**oooooooooooooo**

"Ryeowook-_ah_!" seru Jongwoon _Hyung_ sambil berlari menghampiriku yang menunggu di luar. "Lama menunggu?"

"Tidak, kok," jawabku sambil tersenyum dan menatapnya. Dia sudah mengganti seragam sekolah yang dipakainya untuk tampil tadi. Kaus putih dengan motif tengkorak, celana jins dan sepatu hitam. Tidak lupa topinya yang juga hitam dan bermotif tengkorak. Untuk orang yang pendiam, gayanya boleh juga.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita berangkat sekarang," ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku. Karena ini pertamakalinya dia menggenggam tanganku, aku kaget begitu sadar ternyata tangannya lebih kecil daripada kelihatannya. Lebih kecil dari yang dikatakan orang. Tapi, disamping itu, tangannya kuat dan hangat.

Ternyata café yang diceritakannya beberapa hari yang lalu sangat dekat dengan SMA Daeleun. Interiornya bagus, cocok untuk kencan. Tapi darimana dia tahu tempat seperti ini, ya?

Setelah kami duduk, kami pesan lasagna. Jongwoon _Hyung_ pesan kopi dan aku pesan ice float soda.

"Bagaimana penampilanku tadi?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Tangannya menyentuh tanganku yang kuletakkan di atas meja.

"Hebat sekali. Aku sudah sering dengar dari orang-orang soal suaramu, tapi baru kali itu aku mendengarnya langsung. Sangat indah." Jongwoon _Hyung_ tersenyum malu sambil menunduk, untuk sesaat dia tidak berani memandang wajahku. Imut~

Setelah lasagna yang kami pesan diantar, kami makan dalam diam. Ketika aku selesai makan, aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tanganku yang terkena saus. Setelah aku selesai mencuci tangan, aku melihat Jongwoon _Hyung_ tidak duduk sendiri. Ada seorang perempuan duduk di sebelahnya. Tunggu, itu Ahra _Noona_, kakak perempuan Kyuhyun. Kenapa harus orang itu, sih? Kalau bukan karena dia, aku dan Kyuhyun pasti sudah—tunggu, apa yang aku katakan ini. Sekarang aku pacar Jongwoon! Bukan Kyuhyun!

Aku memandangi mereka, menunggu sampai Ahra _Noona_ pergi. Kenapa dia duduk di samping Jongwoon _Hyung_? Kenapa tidak di depannya saja? Dan kenapa Jongwoon _Hyung_ membiarkannya duduk di sampingnya sedekat itu?

Setelah Ahra _Noona_ pergi, aku berjalan ke cepat dan duduk di kursiku di depan Jongwoon _Hyung_. Dia tersenyum dengan polosnya seperti biasa.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kupikir kau hanya cuci tangan," ujar Jongwoon _Hyung_ sambil meneguk kopinya.

Aku cemberut. "Kenapa dia duduk di sebelahmu?" tanyaku.

"Siapa? Ahra?"

"Iya. Kenapa dia duduk di sebelahmu, sedekat itu? Kenapa tidak duduk di sini saja, di depanmu?"

"Itu tempat dudukmu, dia tak punya hak untuk duduk di sana. Aku tidak mau tempat dudukmu diduduki orang lain."

Sesaat aku terkejut pada pernyataannya, tapi sepertinya dia agak salah mengartikan hal seperti itu. Akhirnya aku diam saja sambil menghabiskan minumanku. Aku terus menunduk, tapi aku bisa merasakan Jongwoon _Hyung_ memandangiku.

Aku pikir dia akan mengatakan sesuatu untuk mencairkan suasana, tapi ternyata tidak. Begitu minumanku habis, dia mengajakku pulang dan bahkan tidak mengantarkankanku.

Padahal ini kencan pertama kami dan aku sangat senang, tapi kenapa sikapnya tetap seperti ini..

**oooooooooooooo**

Aku melangkah gontai di lorong kelas. Aku berhenti di depan klub paduan suara. Kupandangi pintunya sebentar sebelum mengetuknya.

"Ya, sebentaar." Donghae _Hyung_ membukakan pintu. "Oh, Ryeowook-_ah_? Tumben kau mampir ke sini. Ada apa? Sebentar lagi kami semua mau pulang."

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Oh, tentu! Masuklah."

Ketika aku masuk ke dalam, hampir semua anggota sedang membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap pulang. Aku melihat sekeliling ruangan, tapi tidak menemukan Jongwoon _Hyung_ di mana-mana. Aku langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Dia mendongak dan melihatku yang mendekatinya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan tidak ramah.

"Aku sedang mencari Wool _Hyung_. Di mana dia?"

"Dia pulang duluan," jawab Kyuhyun cuek sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tadi ke ruang musik di atas," jawab Donghae. Baiklah, Kyuhyun barusan bohong. Atau mungkin tidak tahu.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih."

Aku langsung keluar ruangan dan berlari ke arah tangga. Saking cepatnya aku berlari, aku sampai hampir terpeleset. Begitu sampai di lantai atas, aku berlari lagi ke ruang musik di ujung lorong. Sebelum masuk, aku melihat dari jendela kecil di pintu untuk memastikan kalau Jongwoon _Hyung_ benar-benar ada di sana.

Tunggu.

Tunggu.

Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu.

Jongwoon _Hyung_ ada di dalam ruang musik. Tapi, dia.. sedang apa dia? Memegang kedua tangan Sungmin seperti itu? Dengan tatapan seperti itu?

Aku menyadari pintu sedikit terbuka dan mendekatkan telingaku untuk mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Kau yakin tentang ini, _Hyung_?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

"Aku yakin. Kumohon, kau harus melakukannya. Untukku," pinta Jongwoon _Hyung_.

"Tapi.. bagaimana kalau Ryeowook tahu?"

"Aku akan menyembunyikan ini darinya. Kalau waktunya tepat, akan kuberitahu semuanya."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan teman-teman klubmu?"

"Mereka tidak akan tahu.. Kyuhyun juga belum tahu, kok."

"Apa kau akan memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang ini?"

"Um.. aku akan memberitahunya lebih dulu, baru aku akan memberitahu Ryeowook."

"Baiklah."

"Apa itu artinya kau setuju? Kau mau?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak? Maksudku.. dengan orang sehebat kau, kenapa aku harus menolaknya?"

"Yeaaay! Terimakasih, Lee Sungmin!"

Aku bisa merasakan satu lagi air mata menuruni pipiku. Tidak kuat melihat Jongwoon _Hyung_ memeluk Sungmin dengan wajah sesenang itu, aku langsung pergi dari sana.

Sesulit inikah menjadi pacar seorang Kim Jongwoon?

* * *

A/n:Saya lupa kalo kudu ngepost malem jumat -_-  
Soalnya jumat ada ujian, sih. Mana kamisnya libur, jadinya ya... gitu deh.

Maaf atas keterlambatan update. Ya saya juga gatau sih ada yang nungguin atau enggak =_=  
Pokoknya, ini deh.

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B


	4. Jongwoon's Secret

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Title:My Unromantic Boyfriend – Jongwoon's Secret  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Yewook, slight!Kyumin  
Genre:Drama, romance  
Rating:T  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Summary:Punya pacar yang tidak romantis memang sulit. Bertahanlah, Kim Ryeowook. Dia mencintaimu, kok.

* * *

Aku sedang memandangi selembar kertas di depanku sambil komat-kamit membacanya ketika Hankyung tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku dengan keras.

"Yo! Jongwoonie!" teriaknya. Semua yang baru kuhapalkan tadi rasanya langsung melayang pergi dari otakku. Aku menekan dahiku ke meja sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. "Hei, kenapa? Jongwoon?" Hankyung mengguncang-guncang bahuku.

"Jangan ganggu aku dulu, _Hyung_..." rengekku.

"Memangnya kau sedang apa sih?" Aku menunjukkan selembar kertas yang kupegang ke depan wajahnya. Dia memegangnya dan membacanya sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Ini kamu yang bikin?"

"Iya. Untuk Ryeowook."

"Ooohh..." dia mengangguk mengerti sambil duduk di atas meja di belakangku. Kakinya di kedua sisi bahuku. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubungan kalian sekarang? Harusnya lebih baik setelah kencan pertama kalian, dong?"

"Sayangnya tidak berakhir baik. Aku... waktu kencan dengannya, saking gugupnya, malah tidak mengobrol dengannya."

Hankyung menghela napas. "Aku sudah bilang, jangan pasif begitu. Dia tidak akan tahan kalau kau diam begitu."

"Aku tidak punya pengalaman pacaran, _Hyung_! Sedangkan dia? Mungkin aku pacar kesepuluhnya! Mana aku tahu harus bagaimana! Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan memutuskanku... aish..." aku mengacak-acak rambutku dengan frustasi.

"Oh, ayolah!" Hankyung menarik bahuku ke belakang sampai aku duduk tegak. "Gentle dong! Jangan menyerah semudah ini! Dan, jangan buat kesimpulan seperti itu lagi! Jangan pesimis! Percaya dirilah!"

Aku diam saja walaupun Hankyung mengguncang-guncang bahuku dengan kasar. "Tapi... aku sudah bermimpi soal ini..." lirihku.

Dia terdiam sebelum mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajahku. "Seperti apa?"

Aku menghela napas sebelum berbisik, "aku bermimpi... Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook... berhubungan intim di kamar Ryeowook."

"PERSETAN, MIMPI APA ITU?!"

"Jangan teriak di telingku, bodoh!" teriakku.

"Kau benar-benar bermimpi seperti itu?!" Aku mengangguk sambil menggigit bibirku. Hankyung menarikku ke belakang sampai kepalaku bersandar di dadanya, lalu mengelus kepalaku lembut. Sebenarnya aku benci ini ketika dia memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, tapi dia selalu bisa membuatku nyaman dan aku menyukai itu. "Itu tidak akan terjadi, Jongwoon," dia meyakinkanku. Dan aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus percaya padanya atau tidak.

**oooooooooooooo**

Tungguuuuuuuuu.

Apa mataku sudah rusak? Apa aku harus membersihkan bola mataku? Atau aku harus beli kacamata? Atau itu memang Ryeowook sedang duduk dengan Kyuhyun berdua saja di perpustakaan? Ah, aku jadi tidak ingin masuk.

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas saja. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyentak lenganku dari belakang. Aku memutar untuk melihat Sungmin tersenyum lebar ke arahku. "Hai, _Hyung_."

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil tetap berjalan. Dia segera berjalan di sebelahku. Dia hanya tersenyum dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku mengernyit bingung. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia menoleh ke arahku sambil tetap tersenyum. "Iya, aku baik-baik saja, kok," ujarnya. "Aku sudah memberitahu Kyuhyun soal kita."

Mataku membelalak. "Apa?! Sudah kubilang jangan diberitahu secepat itu! Bagaimana kalau dia memberitahu Ryeowook—" aku berhenti sesaat. "Bagaimana kalau tadi di perpustakaan dia sedang membicarakan itu dengan Ryeowook?! Bahaya! Aku harus menghentikannya!" aku baru mau berputar ke arah perpustakaan ketika Sungmin cepat-cepat menggenggam tanganku dan menyentaknya.

"Tidak, _Hyung_, tidak! Dia bilang tidak akan memberitahu Ryeowook soal ini, tenang saja!" dia menenangkanku. "Aku sengaja bilang padanya agar dia tak salah paham tentang hubungan kita sekarang..." ujarnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Aku tertawa kecil sambil menepuk bahunya. "Ya sudah, tak apa. Ngomong-ngomong, kau ada waktu kan nanti pulang sekolah?"

"Tentu sajaa, pokoknya tunggu saja aku di ruang musik nanti sore. Sampai nanti, _Hyung_!" katanya sambil melambai dan berjalan duluan. Aku melambai pelan sambil berjalan ke arah kelasku.

**oooooooooooooo**

"_Hyung_, kau tahu tidak?" Kyuhyun duduk di sebelahku sambil menyeringai lebar. Aku menatapnya bingung sambil menggeleng. "Ryeowook kira kau selingkuh!" katanya sambil tertawa.

"HAH?!" teriakku. "Dia bilang apa padamu?"

"Dia bilang kalau Jongwoon _Hyung_ sudah tidak perduli lagi padaku, dia lebih memilih Sungmin daripada aku, mungkin dia sudah bosan denganku, Sungmin memang lebih manis dariku, kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku kalau sudah tidak suka, dan banyak lagi! Pokoknya dia kira kau selingkuh! Tadi di perpustakaan dia hampir menangis, lho. Untung Minimi sudah cerita padaku, kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah memukulimu, _Hyung_!"

"Haah... mau bagaimana lagi... kalau dia marah apa boleh buat, lah. Aku tidak ingin rencanaku ketahuan."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau sebelum waktunya tiba, dia memutuskanmu?"

"Tolong jangan membuat asumsi seperti itu."

"Maaf. Tapi, tenang saja, _Hyung_! Aku akan membantumu agar rencanamu berhasil dan dia akan mempertahankanmu sampai waktunya tiba!"

"Benarkah? Terimakasih."

"Tapi dia bilang mau pulang denganku sampai kau mau bicara dengannya. Tidak apa kan?"

"Eeeh? Uuh, ya sudah. Tapi jangan terlalu mesra dengannya."

"Tapi _Hyung_, bagaimanapun kami pernah jadi—"

Aku memotongnya, "apa kau tidak ingat kalau Sungminmu ada dalam kendaliku sampai hari kejutan?"

"Tenang, _Hyung_! Kami hanya teman! Hanya teman!"

"Bagus."

**oooooooooooooo**

Aku menatap Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang berjalan bersama. Aku cemburu sekali, mereka terlihat sangat akrab satu sama lain. Beberapa menit sebelum klub kami selesai, Kyuhyun terus menenangkanku dengan terus bilang kalau dia dan Ryeowook tak akan ada apa-apa lagi. Sebagai teman dan senior yang baik aku berusaha percaya padanya, tapi melihatnya begitu mesra dengan Ryeowook... ah, entahlah.

Sungmin menepuk bahuku dan menatapku lelah.

"Aku juga sedang bersabar melihat mereka begitu, _Hyung_. Sudah, ayo kita ke ruang musik saja."

* * *

A/n:Maaf chapter yang ini pendek banget.

Maaf juga telat update lagi xD  
Sebenernya hari jumat, juni 14 ini saya bangun jam 1 pagi buat belajar, dan inget kalo lupa ngepost ff ini malem sebelumnya.  
Tapi lalu saya mikir, "siapa yang mau baca ff jam 1 pagi? tuyul?"  
Akhirnya gak jadi dan baru post sekarang, maaf banget yaw :3

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B


	5. It has to be You, Kim Ryeowook

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Title:My Unromantic Boyfriend – It Has to Be You, Kim Ryeowook  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Yewook, slight!Kyumin  
Genre:Drama, romance  
Rating:T  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Summary:Punya pacar yang tidak romantis memang sulit. Bertahanlah, Kim Ryeowook. Dia mencintaimu, kok.

* * *

"Aku benci diaaaaaaaaa…." teriakku kesal.

Kibum melirikku bingung. "Siapa?"

"Wool _Hyung_!"

"Kenapa kau benci dia? Dia kan pacarmu."

"Bukan itu!" aku memukul meja. "Kau tahu ini hari apa?"

"Er? Hari Jum'at."

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Ya, hari ulangtahunmu. Ada apa?"

"Biasanya apa yang dilakukan seorang pacar terhadap pacarnya di hari ulangtahunnya?"

"Memberi selamat? Memberi hadiah?"

"Dan kau tahu apa yang Wool _Hyung_ lakukan di hari yang panas ini?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa! Dia pasti gila kalau sudah lupa ulangtahunku! Aku tahu dia tidak lupa, aku ingat dia pernah menanyakannya padaku dan membuat reminder di kalendernya. Dia melakukan itu di hadapanku dan sekarang malah tidak melakukan apapun?! Dan belakangan dia malah dekat dengan Lee Sungmin, bukannya denganku! Bukannya aku ingin balikan dengan Kyuhyun, tapi aku tak tahu mau cerita ke siapa lagi! Dan juga—"

"Whoa, whoa! Tunggu!" Kibum memotongku. Aku menatapnya tajam dengan napas terengah-engah. "Tenang, Ryeowook-_ah_, tenang. Begini saja? Coba kau berpikir positif. Mungkin dia sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk hari ini. Mungkin nanti dia akan memberimu kejutan."

"Tapi dari awal dia memang laki-laki yang membosankan."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau jadi pacarnya?"

"Mungkin karena waktu dia menembakku, saat itu belum lama waktu aku putus dengan Kyuhyun. Mungkin karena aku kesepian dan butuh pacar jadi aku menerimanya. Waktu itu kupikir dia tampan dan aku tahu dia dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun selalu menceritakan tentang Wool _Hyung_ dengan bangga, selalu memuji suaranya, kebaikannya. Dan kupikir tidak ada salahnya kalau punya pacar seperti itu."

"Lalu kau sudah suka padanya atau belum?"

"Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk menyukainya.. tapi dia selalu menghancurkan perasaan itu.. dan sekarang masalahnya, dia suka padaku atau tidak? Itu saja."

"Kalau dia tak suka padamu, kenapa dia memintamu jadi pacarnya?"

"Bisa saja dia melakukannya karena suatu hal lain! Bukan atas dasar cinta!"

"Jadi kau tak percaya padanya?"

Aku menekan dahiku ke meja. "Aku tidak tahu mau percaya siapa lagiiii…"

**oooooooooooooo**

Ketika pulang sekolah, aku pergi ke kelas kelas Jongwoon _Hyung_. Karena anak kelas 2 pulang sedikit lebih cepat dari anak kelas 3, dia pasti belum pulang. Aku ingin melihat apa dia menyiapkan sesuatu untuk ulangtahunku atau tidak. Aku melihat ke dalam melalui pintu kelas yang terbuka ketika Hankyung _Hyung_ melihatku dan menghentikan percakapannya dengan temannya untuk menghampiriku.

"Hai, Ryeowook-_ah_," sapanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku balas tersenyum.

"Hai, _Hyung_," jawabku. "Wool _Hyung_ ada di dalam? Dia belum pulang, kan?" tanyaku.

Hankyung _Hyung_ memutar tubuh sedikit untuk melihat ke dalam kelas sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Wajahnya tampak tidak yakin. "Err.. tasnya sih ditinggal, tapi karena di pelajaran terakhir ini gurunya tidak datang, dia langsung pergi ke bawah untuk menemui anak kelas 2 yang _aegyo_ itu.. siapa namanya? Lee Sungmin."

Bahkan di hari ulangtahunku dia tak mengucapkan apapun dan masih memilih bersama dengan Sungmin? "Ya sudah.. aku hanya ingin menanyakan itu. Terimakasih, aku pulang dulu."

"Ah, tunggu." Hankyung _Hyung_ menahan lenganku. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Jongwoon baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja jika dengan Kim Jongwoon!" teriakku sambil melepas tangannya dan berlari meninggalkan kelasnya. Aku berlari cepat-cepat menuruni tangga sampai ke lantai kelas satu dan bertabrakan dengan Kyuhyun saat aku menuju ke pintu keluar.

"Wookie.. kau kenapa lari-lari begitu? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. Tanpa bergerak, aku cemberut dan mataku mulai berair, isakan pelan keluar dari mulutku. Kyuhyun panik. "Wookie? Kau kenapa? Ayo berdiri dulu, jangan di tengah koridor begini!" dia menarik tanganku dan memaksaku untuk berdiri.

**oooooooooooooo**

Kyuhyun menarikku ke taman dekat sekolah dan mendiamkanku di sana. Dia butuh setidaknya sekitar 30 menit agar aku diam. Kami duduk di kursi taman dan belum bicara apa-apa sejak aku berhenti menangis 15 menit yang lalu.

"Jadi," kata Kyuhyun akhirnya, "ada apa? Kenapa menangis?"

"Ini hari ulang tahunku," jawabku, masih dengan wajah cemberut, "tapi Wool _Hyung_ sepertinya tidak peduli."

"Apa?" Kyuhyun menatapku bingung. "Dia tidak bilang apa-apa padamu?"

"Tidak! Makanya aku kesal! Aku benci dia! Hari ini aku akan putus dengannya! Aku cari pacar lain saja! Aku tidak butuh Kim Jongwoon!" teriakku frustasi. Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau kan sudah tahu kalau Wool _Hyung_ sibuk dengan Sungmin, kenapa kau membiarkannya?!"

"Kurasa tidak ada apa-apa di antara mereka."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan begitu?! Sudah berhari-hari bahkan mungkin sudah hampir dua minggu mereka terus bersama!"

"Tidak apa-apa, kan. Jongwoon _Hyung_ juga membiarkanmu bersama denganku."

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Apa kau tidak curiga pada Sungmin?!"

"Aku percaya padanya." Kata-kata Kyuhyun menamparku. Aku menatapnya diam, dan terbersit rasa bersalah dalam diriku. "Yah, bukannya aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu, sih. Dulu waktu kita masih pacaran, kau cepat cemburu, bahkan dengan sahabatku sejak SD, Changmin. Aku paham kalau kau bersikap seperti itu. Jongwoon _Hyung_, dia orang baik. Aku sangat mendukung hubungan kalian. Karena itu, cobalah percaya padanya. Dia dan Sungmin _Hyung_ bukan tipe orang yang berkhianat semudah itu."

Aku cemberut, berusaha menahan rasa bersalah yang semakin besar karena terlalu berburuk sangka pada Jongwoon _Hyung_.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Waktu kulihat layarnya, Sungmin meneleponku.

"Halo?" kataku setelah menempelkan ponsel di telinga. Lalu kudengar suara terengah-engah. "Sungmin?"

"_Ah, Ryeowook-_ah_? Syukurlah kau mau mengangkatnya_," katanya dengan suara menahan tangis.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"_Kumohon.. kemarilah.. cepat ke ruang musik.. Jongwoon _Hyung.."

Jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. "Wool _Hyung_ kenapa?"

"_Dia.. aaaahh aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan kalau sendiri.. kumohon cepatlah kemari.._"

"Aku akan segera ke sana!" aku memutus sambungan telepon dan berdiri, kemudian berlari ke arah sekolah. Kyuhyun yang kaget dengan apa yang aku lakukan secara tiba-tiba ini langsung mengejarku. Aku berusaha berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Jongwoon _Hyung_. Kenapa? Padahal aku membencinya..

Ternyata aku masih mencintainya..

**oooooooooooooo**

Aku mengontrol napasku saat sampai di ruang musik. Aku lihat Jongwoon _Hyung_ sedang memegang beberapa lembar kertas sambil menatapku heran, tapi kemudian tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahku. "Akhirnya kau datang juga," katanya.

"Apa—tunggu, sebenarnya ini ada apa?" tanyaku sambil mendorongnya. Aku menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang sedang menyetel gitarnya. "Sungmin! Kau bilang sesuatu terjadi pada Wool _Hyung_? Tapi, ini..?"

"Aah, itu." Sungmin meletakkan gitarnya di pangkuannya sambil tersenyum puas. "Kalau aku tidak bilang begitu, mungkin kau tidak akan mau datang."

Aku menatapnya heran. Jongwoon _Hyung_ menyetel mic nya. Aku melihat ke seluruh ruangan, dan yang kulihat adalah anggota klub musik. Jungsu _Hyung_ sedang sibuk dengan keyboardnya, Minho sedang memainkan stik drumnya dengan jemarinya, Henry duduk sambil sesekali memetik senar biolanya.

"Semuanya siap?" tanya Jongwoon _Hyung_ dari mic nya sambil menoleh ke belakang. Semuanya mengatur posisi masing-masing. Aku masih berdiri di hadapan Jongwoon _Hyung_ dengan wajah bingung. "Ryeowook-_ah_, ini untukmu. Aku.. aku tahu aku bukan pacar yang baik untukmu. Aku tahu kita tidak cocok. Maaf, karena aku bukan orang yang romantis. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Tapi.. aku mencintaimu. Selamat ulang tahun."

Waktu Jungsu _Hyung_ mulai menekan tuts keyboardnya, kupikir mereka akan memainkan sebuah lagu ulangtahun, tapi ternyata musiknya jauh berbeda dari yang kubayangkan. Jongwoon _Hyung_ menatapku. Aku bisa melihat perasaan yang dalam dari matanya.

_Oneuldo nae gieogeul ttarahemaeda  
I gil kkeuteseo seoseongineun na  
Dasin bol sudo eomneun niga nareul butjaba  
Naneun tto I gireul mutneunda_

_Neol bogo sipdago_  
_Tto ango sipdago_  
_Jeo haneulbomyeo gidohaneun nal_

_Niga animyeon andwae_  
_Neo eobsin nan andwae_  
_Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul_  
_Na apado joha_  
_Nae mam dachyeodo joha nan_  
_Geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka_

_Na du beon dasineun_  
_Bonael su eopdago_  
_Na neoreul itgo salsun eopdago_

_Niga animyeon andwae  
Neo eobsin nan andwae  
Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul  
Na apado joha  
Nae mam dachyeodo joha nan  
Geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka_

_Nae meongdeun gaseumi_  
_Neol chajaorago_  
_Sorichyeo bureunda_  
_Neon eodinneungeoni_  
_Naui moksori deulliji annni_  
_Naegeneun_

_Na dasi sarado_  
_Myeot beoneul taeeonado_  
_Harudo niga eobsi sal su eomneun na_  
_Naega jikyeojul saram_  
_Naega saranghal saram nan_  
_Geurae nan neo hanamyeon chungbunhanikka_

_Neo hanaman saranghanikka_

Ketika lagunya selesai, aku sadar kalau aku sedang menangis. Air mata mengalir menuruni pipiku, bibir bawahku kugigit untuk menahan isakan. Pandanganku mengabur oleh air mata, tapi aku bisa melihat Jongwoon _Hyung_ sedang tersenyum padaku. "Maaf, aku hanya bisa menyanyi. Aku tidak tahu cara lain untuk menyatakan perasaanku," katanya sambil berdiri di depanku.

"Jongwoon _Hyung_ sudah membuat lagu ini sebulan yang lalu, dan mengajak kami untuk mempersiapkan ini dua minggu yang lalu. Dia sudah bekerja keras, sampai tidak ada waktu untukmu. Dia ingin ini jadi kejutan," jelas Sungmin. Dia menoleh ke arah Minho, Henry dan Jungsu sambil tertawa kecil.

Jadi ini.. jadi ini yang dilakukan Jongwoon _Hyung_ selama ini. Sejak kami pacaran, ini pertamakalinya dia bilang dia mencintaiku, dengan cara yang sungguh romantis, yang tidak pernah dilakukan pacar-pacarku sebelumnya.

"Aku benci kau!" teriakku pada Jongwoon _Hyung_. Suasana mendadak menjadi hening. Atmosfir langsung berubah. Aku mendongak untuk melihat Jongwoon _Hyung_ membelalak ke arahku. "Aku benci padamu! Kau tidak tahu kalau aku sudah tidak tahan dengan hubungan kita, aku selalu ingin mengakhirinya! Aku selalu ingin mengakhirinya tapi aku tidak bisa! Kau tidak tahu sudah berapa kali aku berpikir untuk melakukannya! Kau tidak tahu sudah berapa kali aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku tidak mau pacaran denganmu! Aku benci padamu!"

"Ryeowook-_ah_, bagaimana kau bisa bilang begitu?! Dia melakukan ini semua untukmu, tapi kau masih mengatakan hal seperti itu?!" tanya Sungmin sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

Aku terisak semakin keras dan memeluk Jongwoon _Hyung_ yang ada di depanku. Ini pertamakalinya aku memeluknya. Aku tidak tahu kalau tubuhnya sehangat ini. Aku tidak tahu kalau dadanya senyaman ini untuk tempatku menangis dan bersandar. Tangannya masih di sisi badannya dan tidak bergerak untuk balik memelukku. "Aku benci padamu," ucapku sekali lagi.

Jongwoon _Hyung_ menghela napas. "Kau memelukku seerat ini tapi masih mengatakan itu. Aku tahu aku memang pantas—"

"Aku mencintaimu," aku mengaku, "aku benci kau karena kau membuatku cinta padamu. Sekarang bertanggung jawablah. Jangan pernah lepaskan aku. Aku mencintaimu." Aku memeluknya makin erat, membenamkan wajahku semakin dalam di dadanya. Kedua tangannya akhirnya memelukku erat.

"_Hyung_, kami pergi dulu~ bersenang-senanglah~" ujar Sungmin sambil melangkah ke luar. Ia menarik Kyuhyun yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Jangan lupa traktiran _galbi_ yang kau janjikan, yaa.." tagih Jungsu _Hyung_ yang berjalan di belakang Sungmin.

"Berjuanglah, _Hyung_~" Minho tersenyum lebar ke arah kami. Henry hanya diam dan mengekor di belakangnya. Aku menunggu Henry keluar dan menutup pintu sebelum memeluk Jongwoon _Hyung_ lebih erat lagi.

**oooooooooooooo**

Sekarang kami duduk di kursi yang berhadapan. Aku menatap Jongwoon _Hyung_ tajam, dan dia hanya tersenyum padaku. Setelah yakin aku menemukan suaraku untuk bicara setelah tangisanku yang panjang tadi, aku duduk lebih tegak dan memajukan kursiku sampai lutut kami bertemu. "Cium aku," pintaku.

"Eh?" dia membelalak.

"Cium aku. Kita sudah pacaran hampir empat bulan tapi kau tidak pernah menciumku. Sekarang cium aku. Aku tidak mau dengar protes, pokoknya cium aku."

"Tapi.. tapi aku belum pernah—"

"Kau laki-laki. Gunakan instingmu. Ayolah, aku menunggu."

Aku menutup mataku dan menunggu. Setelah 30 detik, tak ada yang terjadi. Aku baru saja mau membuka mataku ketika bibirnya menempel dengan bibirku. Aku menutup bibirku, menunggunya melakukan ciuman yang kumau, bukan hanya menempelkan bibir seperti ini. Dan tiba-tiba, dia menggerakkan mulutnya secara instinktif dan menciumku lebih dalam. Dia menangkupkan pipiku dengan tangan kecilnya untuk menciumku lebih dalam. Aku memeluk lehernya dan pindah ke pangkuannya. Ciuman ini semakin dalam dan semakin dalam, dan aku mulai menikmatinya. Aku tidak peduli dengan saliva yang menetes ke daguku. Mulutku terasa panas dan aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain ciuman ini.

Aku menarik napas dengan cepat ketika dia menggigit bibir bawahku dan memasukkan lidahnya, dalam, ke dalam mulutku. Dia melingkarkan lidahnya dengan lidahku, dan itu lebih dari yang kuharapkan. Aku mengerang ketika dia menghisap lidahku, dan dia menyukainya. Jadi aku memeluknya lebih erat untuk memperdalam ciumannya dan menggoyangkan pinggangku di pangkuannya, menginginkan yang lebih dari ini. Aku bisa mendengar geraman kepuasan dari mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan mulutnya dan menarik wajahnya. Kami terengah-engah, dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Dia menatap mataku dalam-dalam, sementara aku menatap bibirnya dan ingin dia mencium seluruh tubuhku. Tiba-tiba ia tertawa kecil dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahiku, dan aku tertawa dengannya. "Aku mencintaimu," katanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," jawabku, dan aku menciumnya lagi.

* * *

A/n:DONE! Gimana? Akhir yang memuaskan? Atau 'memuaskan'?

Aaaaaaargh saya gak tau kenapa lupa lagi ngepostnya tadi malem. Padahal sampe jam 11 juga belom tidur -_-  
Keasyikan nonton pilem sih hehehe /digampar/  
Terus kenapa saya masukin lirik it has to be you di dalem sini, padahal kalo gak ada itu kayaknya wordsnya bakal dikit xD wkwk

Chapter ini berbanding terbalik banget sama kenyataan bahwa 1)It Has To Be You bukan lagu karangannya Yesung dan 2)Yesung gabisa ngarang lagu. Tapi ya biarin lah. Namanya juga ff, wk.

Selamat ulangtahun buat Kim Ryeowook! we love you!

Makasih buat semua reader yang udah baca dari awal sampe sini. Saya terharu banget. Makasih. Makasih. Makasih.


End file.
